


Like Another Person:

by five-olover100781 (stevedannolover100781)



Series: Alex & Scott Series: [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010) RPF
Genre: Attraction, Consensual, Erotic, Erotica, Explicit Sexual Content, First Kiss, First Time, General, M/M, Male Slash, Rating: M, Ratings: R, Romance, Sex, Sexual Content, Slash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-15
Updated: 2010-06-15
Packaged: 2018-02-19 13:29:29
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 642
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2390006
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stevedannolover100781/pseuds/five-olover100781
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>*Summary: Alex & Scott were feeling & the attraction between them, & Scott acted like another person, when it comes to Alex, He makes his move, & Alex is stunned, Will they get together?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*</p><p> </p><p>*Author's Note: This is part of my "Alex & Scott" series, Read my other one, & Enjoy!!!*</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Another Person:

*Summary: Alex & Scott were feeling & the attraction between them, & Scott acted like another person, when it comes to Alex, He makes his move, & Alex is stunned, Will they get together?, Stay Tuned, & Find out!!!!*

 

*Author's Note: This is part of my "Alex & Scott" series, Read my other one, & Enjoy!!!*

 

The Heat of the night was so intense, & love being in the air, It doesn't help, Alex O'Loughlin & Scott Caan, stars of _**"Hawaii Five-O"**_ felt the attraction,  & the heat between them, They were stealing looks, when everyone didn't notice. Alex invited his handsome co-Star out to dinner, The Blond eagerly accepted without hesitation, & he went to his trailer. Scott thought to himself, **"All is right with the world"** , as he went to get ready, & relax.

 

Meanwhile, Alex made his daily hour call to Saxon, He just want to make sure that he is doing okay, & when he was done, he was smiling, & thought to himself, **"My day is going very well"**. He whistled a happy tune,  & went to get his stuff, & got ready for his date with Scott, & wanted everything to be perfect. He changed into his street clothes, & he hopes that the _**"Varsity Blues"**_ star would love him in it.

 

Scott was putting his finishing touches on himself, when there was a knock on his door, & the blond smiled, as he opened the door, & he whistled at the sight of Alex. "You look fantastic, O'Loughlin", The Aussie Hunk smiled, "Thanks, Scotty, So do you", & they left for the restaurant, so they won't be late for their reservations. When they got there, they were seated in private, so they won't be disturbed. Laughter soon filled the air, as they were waiting for their orders. Scott saw Alex looking at him, with love in his eyes, Scott felt that love or cherished in his life before.

 

They got done with dinner, & paid the check, They got each other all heated up, Now the fireworks are gonna begin, Scott snuck a hand in between Alex's legs, & caressed his bulge. The _**"Back Up Plan"**_ Star moaned out in pleasure,  & arches up a bit, as Scott teases him to the edge, They made it Scott's home, & rushed in, as they were kissing. Scott said, as he pinches his hunk on the ass, "My God, That ass, You have no idea", & pushes him against the wall.

 

"I am gonna fuck your brains out, til you can't remember your own name, You will do the same to me, & we will see from there", Alex said, "I could get behind this plan", & they were resuming their kissing, Scott tore off Alex's shirt, which made the sexy man gasp in response, Then made unintelligible sounds, as Scott feasted on his nipples. He loves this side of Scott, & hopes to see a lot more of him, whenever they get together, & in the future.

 

The Blond worked his way down the perfect set of abs, that he has, Alex threw his head, & not totally get into it. He lets out his pleasure, & the _**"Into The Blue"**_ star said encouragingly, "Yes, Enjoy it", He got Alex out of his pants, like a pro. He worships his harden dick, like a god. Steve orgasmed hard, as a response. He was a blubbering mess,  & Scott had him where he wants him, or so he thinks.

 

Alex got his revenge, & made Scott into a puddle. Scott was enjoying everything that his co-Star was doing to him, & they each orgasmic multiple times, & orgasmic big together, "I was like another person, Just to let you know that this isn't a fling for me", Alex said without hesitation, "Me too, I am in it for the long haul", & they made out, & fell asleep in each other's arms. Then Steve made them breakfast, & ate in bed, as they were planning out their day.

 

*Author's Note: Watch out for a possible sequel!!!*


End file.
